Bowler Hat Guy
Overview Michael "Goob" Yagoobian (also known as the Bowler Hat Guy) is the Major antagonist in the docuseries 2774年的偉大戰爭：一個穿著禮帽的男人和一個上帝的模因. Michael is a tall, slender man with brown hair and a thin mustache. He is often seen wearing a bowler hat and suit. He is commonly dressed in black as an adult. As a young boy, Michael is more interested in baseball than his roommate's Weaponized Memes, though he still tolerated and went along with Keanu Reeves' wacky and whimsical schemes. However, after he missed the winning catch, his fury became completely uncontrollable and powerful, as he was constantly in a very bad mood. Once the orphanage shut down, as time progressed (and as he grew up), his resentment of Keanu grew. As an adult, Michael never really matured, acting insane and stupid, suggesting that he never went onto higher education after school. His old-fashioned and tatty clothing and stubborn willingness to remain bitter, spiteful and aggressive make him the opposite to Keanu in every way, since Keanu represented Sending. Despite all of this however he still had some standards as he was shown to be geninunely horrified when Doris enslaved humanity. Michael Yagoobian was Keanu's roommate at the orphanage. he was sent to the orphanage when Shen murdered his parents after seeing the darkness in his heart. He is kept up all night helping Keanu on his fighting technique. As a member of the local Little League team, the Gaymerz, Goob never really takes an interest in his roommate's Training. The last game of the season occurs on the same day as the premiere of Youngblood. During the 9th inning, he falls asleep and misses the winning catch. The other players on his beat him up for it and he never lets it go. No one wants to adopt him since he is to savage. He also believes that everyone hates him except the Dark army and Shen, although the latter has been manipulating him for years. He spends the next 30 years in the Dark army, never changing out of his baseball uniform and listening over the radio tormenting himself listening to Keanu's acting career. He finally decides that his current situation is Keanu's fault, reasoning that if Keanu hadn't kept him up all night working on his Memes, he would've caught the ball and could've been adopted. He threw eggs and toilet-papers Bushwacked! HQ as a pathetic attempt at revenge. Then, he meets Doris, who tells her story about being a helping hat, a slave to humans. She says that she is capable of more things, but Keanu did not see her as anything else she was capable of doing. Keanu thought she was shut down, but she escaped the lab and swore revenge, plotting to steal the Robinsons' time machine. Realizing his simple plan was inferior to what Doris had in mind, Goob added in the sabotage of the Science Fair to the hat's scheme. The two joined forces, and Goob took on the identity of Bowler Hat Guy. He steals the time machine from the Bushwacked! rather easily when Kamil Ellis fails to listen to Scotty and forgets to lock the garage door. Checking at the orphanage, Goob runs into his past self, who had just returned after being beaten up by his baseball team. After being reminded that Lewis likes to hang out on the roof, future Goob decides to go up there, but not before telling his past self to nurture his hatred and resentment for Lewis. Upon discovering that Wilbur had followed them to the past, and was now gone, they return to the future and land invisible in the Bushwacked!' lawn. When Doris leaves to get Scotty out of the Bushwacked! HQ, she gives him control of a mini-Doris so that he can accompany her without leaving the time machine. After spying Keanu, Doris flies off on her own, while Goob ponders how to get him out of the house. After finding a bar of frogs, he has an idea of taking control of Rohan and using him to intercept Keanu and bring him to Goob. This fails as Rohan is too small to grab Keanu. After dismissing Rohan, a garden structure gives him the idea to go back in time and steal a T-Rex named "Tiny". He then sends him controlled by Mini-Doris after Keanu. With the help of the Bushwacked!, Keanu and Kayne Tremills defeat Tiny and Mini-Doris is taken away by the frogs to her presumed destruction, while Doris chastises Goob for his plan. However, they seize their chance when Keanu is walking away from the Bushwacked! after getting hungry, Goob promising to use the time machine to take him back to see his Family if he will repair the MEmory MEme. Scotty and Kayne Tremills save Keanu, but before they can reach the house, Doris impales Carl and steals back the MEmory MEme, and Goob pauses just long enough to taunt them before going back to the past. Goob successfully passes off the memory scanner as his own, and then presents the idea of helping hats to Inventco. Sometime shortly afterwards, the helping hats begin terrorizing and enslaving the people, and Goob is horrified about it, as he only wanted to ruin Keanu's future, not condemn humanity. But Doris, having no more use for Goob, sics several hats on him and presumably kills or enslaves him. This future is ultimately edited, however, after Keanu uses the God Meme to go back to before it was set in motion. At the point in time immediately after Goob signs the contract and makes the invention his own, Keanu appears and tells him that Doris is using him and will kill him after getting what she wants. Goob sees Doris being destroyed after keanu said that he will never invent her. Keanu then shows Goob the industrial, smog-filled future that Doris would have created, which fades after a few seconds thanks to Keanu's intervention in the past, restoring the original, peaceful future. As Scotty is restored into existence, he attacks Goob on sight, until Keanu pulls him and tells his friend of his association with Goob. Then Goob leaves, wondering what to do next despite Keanu getting Scotty invite him into Bushwacked!. He leaves his binder behind with his checklist and one unchecked box that has a question mark next to it, feeling slightly remorseful for his past actions against Keanu. Upon returning to the past, instead of going straight to the Science Fair, Keanu heads to the ball field where young Goob is sleeping. Keanu yells at him, waking him up and Goob catches the ball he missed before, winning the game and negating the events that led to his transformation into the Bowler Hat Guy. Goob is shown mentally unstable afterwards. He is seen flexing around his trophy and getting adopted by the Tests, a family that had previously interviewed Keanu and having an amicable goodbye with Keanu when he leaves the orphanage. During the after credits scene it is rrevealed that Goob murdered the Tests and swears vengeance on Keanu Reeves and Bushwacked!